ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DismalWorld: The Weirdest Place On Earth..?
"'''DismalWorld" '''Is a horror movie, Published by Disney and made by Banksy and 20th Century Fox. With credit from Warner Brothers Plot: While helping around the Disney Empire, the manger gets possessed by Jafar from Aladdin, and decides to corrupt the empire of Disney, and takes over Orlando, Florida. He then corrupts most of the Disney characters into monsters, and uses them to strike and kill many people as he so do please. This doesn't affect all of the Disney characters, this affects most of them in the park. This leads to Donald Duck, going mad and plans to hunt down Jafar once and for all. Characters: * Donald Duck: A maniac for a duck. He now cusses in the film, but not a lot, even when angry he still keeps his iconic Disney self. * The Genie: Helps out Donald in many ways possible, and is one of the only people who can help end Jafar's terrors. * Herny "Crazed To Be" Jonsen: A fired cast member, who is former friends with Donald during his time at the park. He returned to the park just to save the remaining Disney characters who aren't turned into monsters. * Jenny Goldenberger: one of the current cast members who used to be a jerk until once everyone turned mad all over her, causing her to get attacked by the characters and the cast members. * The Mousewinks: A Gang of disney characters who used to be good but then turned into evil beings. These characters are Snitch, Pete, Bell (got turned into some beast like how Beast did) and the leader, being Goofy and Max. For some odd reason..? They also are appart of the main groups of the Corrupted "Dismal" Empire. * Mickz: A masked being, only be to be Mickey Mouse in costume. He's one of the main villians in the film, ganging along with the other Disney villians and The Mousewinks. * Domuis: Same story as Mickz, but its Minnie. No surprise here * The Three headed Devil: during the corruption, Pluto became a deviled three-headed beast, but he's more of a Anti-Hero in the movie. Places: * DismalWorld (Just Disney World, but Abandoned, and looks like something straight out of hell) * Holiday Inn (The place they stay during the time being) * The WB Spotlight (Another hideout they use, after they get saved by The Warner Brothers Company) * The Dismal Empire (The main point of the place, also the final stand off place) Special Guests: * Daffy Duck (Duck Dodgers): doesn't trust Donald at first until mid-way in the film * Wakko: A weirdo with a hammer. He also lives in the Water tower. * Marvin: Some space creature, also he's feared at the parks for some reason they do not explain? Maybe its a running gag, but we don't know. * Metal Sonic: A Time Travel maniac, and wants to corrupt The Dismal Empire after what they stole from Little Planet Fun Facts: * Originally, Ridley from Medroid and Dr Eggman from Sonic The Hedgehog was gonna make a appearance in the film, but that was cut due to ties. Sega thought on the other hand that Metal Sonic would fit in the movie much better * A lot of Horror music was used, but they also loved the idea for Electro Swing would fit more as well. So they hired Carvan Palace to help to be appart of the project. * Oswald was gonna be apart of it, but he wasn't. Banksy did say that if a squeal was on his mind, then he'll put Oswald in there. * Disney Quest was going to be apart of the movie, until Warner Brothers heard about the movie idea and begged Disney to use their characters in the film. Banksy loved the idea, so he letted Warner to picked a few of their characters to be in the movie. * DismalWorld's opening shot will start out at a sumscape, in reference to the sumscape work of Jeffery Gillette, the person who had the idea of Dismalland in the first place. * The reason why Disney choosed Donald as the main character is because that he'll fit in a Rated R survival movie, as stated by one of the people who is helping out in the movie. * In the movie, Disney and Fox make fun of their-selfs. Take a shot here folks. Category:Disney Category:Disneyland Category:Banksy Category:Dismaland Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Donald Duck Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney animated films Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Fox Animation Category:20th Century Fox